


Small Delights (Killua x Gon) and Hisoka

by killuas_lightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, M/M, Male Friendship, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_lightning/pseuds/killuas_lightning
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 16





	1. Heaven's Arena

*Gon strolls inside a post office holding a white envelope in his hand, labeled to Aunt Mito.* 

"Thank you so much sir!" Gon said excitingly as he waved back to the postal worker who helped him. 

As Gon walked on the wide sidewalk thinking to himself, and occasionally smiling, he looked up to see Killua waiting for him. The fit white-haired boy was leaning against the concrete building underneath some shade and waved at Gon. He was wearing a loose dark blue tank top, tan shorts, and his regular everyday purple shoes. 

"Yeah, no problem Gon." Killua muttered, while a small blush appeared on his face. 

"We can head to Heaven's arena now Killua! We need to train and get money so we can rent out a place to stay tonight. And maybe if we have enough money... we could get some... chocolate robots?" Gon looked at Killua with a mischievous smile. 

"Idiot, of course! Wanna race there?" Killua felt his blush growing, but it soon disappeared once he took a running stance. 

"Okay sure!" Gon exclaimed, acting a little too innocent. 

"3" 

"2" 

"1" 

"GO!" 

~short time skip~ 

"Ha HA! I won, now you owe me 10 chocolate robots." 

"Aw, I thought I was going to beat you this time. Oh well let's go, I'll buy you some chocolate later Killua." Gon said and stuck out his tongue. 

~Inside the Lobby~ 

"Hi, we would like to sign up to fight!" Gon excitingly said, surprising the woman at the desk. 

"Yes of course, do you have a parental figure or guardian that could give you permission?" She looked down at them with a big, sweet smile, as she thought they were joking or just lost. "Because you must be 16 years or older to fight without permission, unless you have a certain license or certificate on you right now." 

Gon slapped his Hunter's license on the marble desk, creating a loud smack that could've startled anyone who wasn't paying attention. The woman at the desk jumped a little, but still gave a smile. 

"These kids are getting on my nerves," she thought, as she inspected the Hunters License to determine if it was real. Her eyes widening. "Hunters!? These kids are stronger than I thought." She then proceeded to scan and input Gon and Killua's names. 

~After a short while~ 

"Alrighty, I am going to need you to sign this, and your numbers will be 2054, Killua." There was a short pause. "And Gon, your number will be 2055." 

"Okay thank you miss!" The two kids almost said in unison, as they sped off to the arena while they waited for their numbers to be called. Gon pointed to a few empty seats, and Killua nodded. As they sat down to watch some people in the arena while waiting to be called, they heard a familiar voice from behind them close to their ears, breathing down their necks. 

"★Hello~ Gon-kun, Killua-kun.💙" 

They both felt his hot breath between them on their necks. 

"Shit, not this clown. At least not yet. Gon, I fucking swear, don't do anything stupid." Killua thought. 

"♥ What a coincidence seeing you here~♣" Hisoka said with a more deep and sexy voice than usual.

(Hahaha cliffhanger :p)


	2. Badge Number 44

"♥ What a coincidence seeing you here~♣" Hisoka said from behind Gon. 

Gon and Killua turned around simultaneously to face the smiling jester, which was a mistake. Hisoka's face was mere centimeters away from theirs, glaring into their eyes, taking in every single inch of their faces. Gon got it worse, as he was even closer to Hisoka then Killua was, he could feel his hot breath on his face as he glared back at the clown. Not realizing he was holding his breath, Gon exhaled through his nose, and tried to back away from Hisoka, but there was something stopping his from doing so. 

Attached on his cheek was something pulling him, but he didn't know what. Gon tried to pull away again, and Hisoka chuckled at the sight. Finally, he could pull away, as the magically tug disappeared. The clown smiled at the two boys while standing up. 

"I have a good idea why you're here~ Do me a favor and make it to the top, okay? ~ Hisoka said, curling his last words at the tip of his tongue. 

And as quickly as he appeared, he vanished, and all the was left were flower petals fluttering slowly to the ground. 

"I swear that clown," Killua said while rolling his eyes, then looking at Gon. "Don't let him get to you. All you have to do is punch him, right? You don't have to win." 

Gon looked at Killua and nodded, and a smile grew on their faces. Then they started laughing at each other. "Did you see your face! You looked so scared!" "Nah ah, you were Killua!" 

They were laughing so much an employee had to ask them to quiet down or they would be kicked out. Good thing they did, because then an announcement rung and echoed throughout the whole floor. 

"Number 2055 and 1833, please meet at Arena F." 

Gon looked at Killua with his hazel-brown eyes full of determination and excitement. 

"Guess that's me, I'll see you at the next floor! Eek, I'm so nervous." 

"Haha, idiot, don't be nervous, just... push hard alright." 

"ALRIGHT" Gon yelled, as he was running down the stairs to the assigned arena. Killua didn't hear Gon, as the crowd was getting rowdy. 

Gon got to the arena and there was a huge muscly man in front of him. Wearing shiny wrestling boots, and a shiny mask. The man looked about 400 pounds, and to a regular person, looked really intimidating. 

"Push hard?" Gon thought. As the referee blew his whistle and backed up. The giant of man looked down at the kid while punching his fist into his own hand. 

"Hey kid, let me make this clear, I don't really want to fight you, but I am going to make it to the top, so if you forfeit now, I'll let you be." The man spoke with a deep, raspy voice, as he kept getting closer to Gon. 

"Alright kid, I guess you have a death wish." Just when the man was about to throw his punch, Gon ran straight towards him at lightning speed, and pushed with so much strength and force, that the man flew off the arena and crashed into a wall, forming piles of rubble and dust around him. 

Gon, looked down at his hands. "Amazing. When did I get so strong?" He muttered under his breath. Gon jumped as the referee held up his hand in front of the crowd. 

"That was amazing kid! You can advance all the way to floor 50!" 

"Oh wow, that's great!" Gon exclaimed and walked over to where Killua was already waiting for him by the elevator. 

"Dummy! You weren't supposed to actually push hard!" Killua yelled, and then flicked Gon's forehead. 

"Ow!" Gon said holding his hand to his forehead, and then stuck his tongue out towards Killua. 

Killua laughed and pulled Gon into the elevator once it opened, and Gon was still frantically rubbing his forehead. 

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard." Killua said while pressing the button with a big 50 on it. 

Gon looked up from Killua and smiled. "Just kidding." he said with a big smile. Killua chuckled a little. 

As the elevator moved, they made small talk, and laughed occasionally. They basically talked about strategies, and how many fights they will have to sign up for to get enough money to get spend the night somewhere nearby. 

Hisoka's POV 

~After seeing the two kids leave from the Hunter association building, I obviously followed them for a little, watching them, studying them, observing them. I followed them to an airship port and didn't make my appearance until after they left on an airship. I walked inside normally, and there was silence as I walked in. I could feel people's stares and glances. The silence was soon filled with the noise of my heels clicking against the shiny new marble floor. ~ 

"Hi-i si-r. H-ow can I- help-p you?" The 15-year-old employee stuttered. I even turned off my aura, people shouldn't feel intimidated around me. Oh well. 

"~Yes, the two kids that were here, two boys about this tall," I said while putting my hand out to my upper chest area, and I got distracted by my nails, I really do need to get them redone. "One has dark green hair and brown eyes and the other with whitish/silverish hair with cat eyes. I'm sure you remember them~" 

"U-uh sir, I'm sorry, I can't gi-ive out p-private information." This girl is really getting at my nerves, but, like the goddess I am, I stayed calm and pulled out my Hunter's license. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a Hunter. They went on airship C-11 which is going to land at 6:38pm at the Heaven Arena's port. Would you like me to book you a flight there?" 

"Yes. As soon as possible, and I assume my expenses are payed with this license, right?" 

"Y-yes of course." 

She paused for a moment, frantically clicking the mouse while staring at the screen. She tried not to make eye contact with me as she handed me my tickets. Unfortunately for her, this was very disrespectful, and I debated whether or not I should kill her, but decided against it, as the building could have gotten into lockdown, and I wouldn't make it to Heaven's arena on time. 

The employee was taking time, and I heard muttering and disapproval behind me. So ~obviously~ I turned around and smiled at the elderly couple behind me. Their faces went pale, and I almost laughed. Faces like those are one of the reasons I wake up in the morning. 

"Here's your ticket sir, h-have a good day." 

"Thank you~" I said, while grabbing my ticket with my ring and middle finger, scratching the girl's hand with my nails. I didn't turn around to see the damages to her hand when I walked away, but I did hear her gasps as she tried not to cry. Oh well. I checked my watch and it showed 6:28pm. 

"People must be boarding~" I whispered under my breath, licking my lips, accidentally leaking bloodlust as I thought of what I was going to do those kids once I get to Heaven's arena. 

~Short Time skip~ 

Once the airship landed, I was the first one off, as people moved out of the way, obviously~ and I made my way to Heaven's arena. I have been living there for a couple months, I easily made it to the 200th floor in about 4 hours, only because it took a while as no one wanted to register at the same time as me~ 

I was about to walk through the door when I noticed them. Gon and Killua. They were so... exquisite. I stared at them like a Hawk and its prey, waiting to strike. I didn't let any bloodlust spill. I watched them talk to the lady at the front desk, her face looked stressed. Welp, I might be here a while. 

Surprisingly, Gon pulled out his license, I never thought he would do that. 

Once I saw them leave into the crowd-filled arena, I pushed open the giant glass door and walked over to the entrance of where Killua and Gon had just entered. I easily spotted the boys sitting down in an almost empty area of the bleachers that over-saw the arena. I went over and sat behind them without them noticing. I got up close and whispered into their ears. ~ After telling them what I came over to do I disappeared~ (A magician never tells their secret) I saw the bewilderment in their eyes, and once I was out of the vicinity, a moan escaped my lips~


	3. Extra Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that goes with the story, but isn't completely connected to the story, you don't have to read this, but I did spend lots of time on it, as it was the first "fanfiction-related thing I ever wrote.

Hisoka first started eyeing the two extraordinary children during the first phase of the Hunter Exam. Not only were they quite handsome and fit, but he saw the potential growing inside of them. He constantly kept an eye on them throughout the exam, even though he kept getting strange looks from other applicants. Hisoka didn't bother following Gon and Killua after the exam was over, because he had his own intel, Illumi. .

Hisoka was quite bored with nothing to do, so he did accept a couple jobs with Illumi for getting rid of some bothersome pests in the food chain. Although, Gon and Killua, his newest toys added to his collection, were always on his mind, he just couldn't wait until they were ~ripened~

"Ahem, Hisoka?" A familiar voice with a slight echo was heard from below him.

"Ah, ~yes? Illumi~" Hisoka replied. 

Illumi jumped up from the ground onto the roof where Hisoka sat, watching Illumi's every move. Illumi stared at the clown with his dark, hypnotizing, almost bug-like eyes, as if they were trying to claw their way into his mind.

"There has seemed to be something different about you, on every single job this past month you haven't done anything. You just sit back and watch, or think perhaps. It seems so unlike you." Illumi said, breaking the eye contact and starting to brush out knots in his hair with his long boney fingers. 

"~Ah well there seems to be a problem on my mind, but its nothing worth you having to fret over it. Right business partner?~"

Illumi paused and looked back at Hisoka with a slightly disgusted face before replying, "As if I would, maybe next time you can actually do something, these needles really do take its toll on me."

Illumi stopped playing with his hair and threw a needle at Hisoka swiftly cutting through the air. Hisoka was still not "into it" and when he noticed the needle he barely had enough time to dodge it, and it nicked his jawline in the process. Illumi knew something was wrong, as Hisoka didn't catch the needle with his two fingers like he normally did, but Illumi still just said goodbye and left as he really didn't care.

Although the job was already done and cleaned up, Hisoka stayed behind sitting on the same roof where he and Illumi just talked. He stared at the spot where Illumi disappeared into the night, while thinking to himself. The blood coming from his jaw was still slowly sliding down his neck, then down to his collarbone, which then where it stopped on his hand-made top. Hisoka couldn't get the lewd/mature thoughts out of his mind, and a small blush appeared every time he thought about those two young boys. He could barely control himself, but he keep reminding himself to be patient. ~Oh it was so hard to resist the temptations~ 

The morning sunrise got him out of his thinking and the magician stood up on the roof and began making his way to a nearby candy store. (Not before checking and fixing his hair and makeup of course~)

Once he spotted the familiar candy shop he went into a small alley nearby to wait for the store to open. Sure the sun had already risen but it was still 6:00am, and besides, he wanted to get some shuteye, especially after barely getting any sleep with so much clouding his mind.

Ring. Ring. Ring. The sound of jingling bells every time someone opened a café door.

"Ah, so it must be opened now, I wonder how long I slept~"

Hisoka swiftly got up and patted himself off to get dirt and dust off of his handmade clothes. Without hesitation, the clown walked to the small candy shop, his heels making a rythmic clicking noise every step he took. Before opening the door he paused to take a deep breath, and went inside.

He walked toward the back of the store. He has done this thousands of times, yet he still isn't used to it. His father used to own this same shop, and it still gives him chills. Yes, Hisoka actually gets chills everytime he steps foot inside. He walked to the back of the store to get what is hidden from most customers. Bungee gum. 

He grabbed two sticks, which came with eight individual pieces in each. It had been less than 30 seconds since he had even gotten into the store, and he swiftly walked out from the back, and to the register. 

As he was checking out he glanced at a colorful digital clock on the wall. 10:27am. When grabbing his receipt from the minimum-wage cashier for his two sticks of gum, he noticed giant lollipops in a basket near the register, with a sign that read "Please take one after every purchase"

"Oh, and I guess I must have this~"

Hisoka grabbed a lollipop from the basket and walked out of the store. As he was taking the plastic off of the lollipop, he noticed the beautiful swirls of green, pink, and white. The white and green overlapping each other equally, and the pink swirling around the green and white, almost hugging them.

~It must be a sign~ 

Author's Note: To anyone that read this thank you so much it means a lot to me, and if their is any mistakes feel free to write them as a comment, I will try to write this quickly, but school has been very stressful lately so I will try my best.


	4. Hotel Beitacle

"Whew" Gon said out of breath while holding his knees. Sweat was running down his body, almost making him shine in the brightly lit room. "We," he paused and took a deep breath. "made it." 

"Yeah." Killua said, also tired out and sweaty. 

They had finally made it to the 190th floor, and after several fights they were ready to crash. 

"We should get a place to stay, how much Jenny did you make?" Killua asked, while sliding down against the wall and plopping down onto the floor. 

"I think 19,000" Gon answered. 

"Haha, I made 22,000" Killua replied. 

Gon answered by sticking out his tongue, and after 3 minutes of relaxing, they stood up and slowly walked to the front desk where they had signed up earlier this morning. 

"Yo, are there any places near that we could crash? Like a motel, hotel, or inn?" 

"Actually yes, a place called Hotel Beitacle has an opening, it's about 15 minutes away by foot, it's an okay place, and it's good for one or two nights. Oh, and by the way." she bent over her desk a little and whispered in a shushed voice, "I am not supposed to be telling you this because of advertising reasons, but a lot of places here are awfully expensive, due to them being near Heaven's arena. So don't expect it to be cheap." 

"Oh, okay thank you miss!" Gon said, while taking Killua's hand and running out of door. 

Killua didn't even know where the place was, but he was too busy thinking about Gon's touch. The warmth he felt as their hands connected, the smile Gon gave him as he looked behind him. Suddenly, Gon clenched Killua's hand even more and Killua's blush was much more obvious, but Gon didn't see it, as it was already dark out, and the only light were the twinkling stars above them, and a few dull lamp posts on the sides of streets. 

Killua never wanted this feeling to end. Gon and him running under stars with their hands pushed together, and the warmth he started to feel throughout his body (especially in the lower region) as the cool wind struck his skin. It was perfect. 

Unexpectedly, Gon stopped running and Killua fell out of his trance. 

"Wait Gon where are we? How did you even know where-" Killua then looked down and Gon was holding a map of the city, and he remembered the small stand with dozens of maps in all different languages. "Oh, you did know where we are supposed to go." Gon stuck out his tongue. "Well obviously, I don't want to get lost in a place I don't even know." Killua glared at Gon, and without breaking eye contact, he snatched the map out of Gon's hand. 

"IDIOT! THE MAP IS UPSIDE DOWN. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SOUTH OF HEAVEN'S ARENA AND YOU TOOK US NORTH! NOW IT'S GONNA TAKE US SO LONG TO GET THERE, AND WE'RE BOTH ALREADY TIRED ENOUGH!" 

Gon looked down. "Sorry Killua" and Killua, now feeling guilty, said it's okay, and he will get them there, and then pet Gon's hair. 

"Can you carry me Killua? I'm so tired." 

Killua started blushing, and tried to protest, but when he saw Gon fighting his way just to keep his eyes open, he smiled at the cute sight, and gave in. He put on Gon's pack and picked Gon up bridal style, and started running the right direction. He estimated that he could get there in about 10 minutes, so he didn't stop running. He looked down at the sleeping Gon which almost made him trip and fall, but fortunately he didn't and Gon didn't even notice the sudden change of position. 

When Killua almost fell he moved his arms forward, and it ended up bringing Gon and Killua closer than they already were. Gon's face was buried in Killua's chest, and his arms wrapped around Killua's neck. Killua was blushing immensely and almost got lost. Killua stopped for a moment to rest, but he didn't set Gon down, he carried him the whole time. Then he felt his spine shiver, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

The familiar clown was standing in front of him. Leaning against a mossy brick alley wall. 

"You sure went a long way~" 

"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Killua asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Gon was so vulnerable right now, he needed to think of any escape quickly. 

"I was just wondering if you needed a place to stay tonight, you looked lost~" 

"No. We. Don't." 

"How disappointing." Hisoka didn't look disappointed. And he quickly disappeared into the shadows. While chuckling. 

Killua, still a little psyched out, continued running, hoping that Hisoka was not still following him. 

There it was: Hotel Beitacle. Killua walked inside, not even caring how the few stragglers around the lobby looked at him. A sweaty kid holding another kid in his arms sleeping. Oh well. 

He walked over to a red velvety couch and set Gon down, (Dang little monkey still sleeping) and then walked over to the front desk. "Are there any rooms available?" Killua asked, 

The man working at the desk was working on something and looked up at Killua, paused for a moment, and said "Uh, yes sir, we have been really crowded lately, but we do have a room for one guest available." 

Killua was obviously very tired after a full day of just fighting replied "Uh yeah it's fine, how much will it cost?" 

"In that room, the cost is 35,000 jenny a night." 

"35,000 JENNY?!" Killua thought. 

"Uh yeah one sec, lemme get it." 

Killua walked over to Gon and shook him, not aggressively, but enough to wake him up. 

"Hey, where's your money?" 

"uuuggghhhhh, in my pocket." Gon groaned, and with his eyes closed he searched through his pocket and held the envelope out in the air. 

"Thanks, I guess." Killua muttered under his breath and went back to the front desk. 

"Yes, only for one night please" Killua said while sliding 35,000 jenny to the worker. 

"Okay," he said while flipping through the money in the envelope, "Your room will be on the second floor, room 240." 

"Thank you," Killua answered while reaching over for his card. 

Killua went back to the velvet couch where Gon was laying comfortably. He had changed his position and looked so tired. Gon had drool from the side of his mouth, and the light snores coming from his mouth helped make Killua feel guilty. Now, Killua didn't want to wake him up, so he just carried him to the elevator and into their room. Bridal style. 

Killua pushed the hotel room door with his foot, and then went over to the bed, which looked to be a full or queen size. He assumed it would be more than big enough for two 12-year olds. Killua set Gon down on the bed and took off his muddy shoes, and then his own. He set both pair of shoes by the door, his purple shoes were slightly bigger than Gon's green boots, and they fell on the floor with a thud. Killua cringed and looked over at Gon who was still sleeping. He then set Gon's backpack near the bathroom door. 

"Phew" Killua whispered. 

He then walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to a modern-looking crystal/marble room. It looked like it was made for a king. The shower had a fogged sliding glass door, with small shelves that contained shampoo and all kinds of soaps that anyone could need. The mirror had lights around the perimeter, and the toilet was a bidet, but there was also another regular toilet in front of it. Killua stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was still cold but quickly warmed to a bearable level. The white-haired boy stood in the shower, the warm water hitting his face and dripping down. The feeling was so relaxing, he was so tired and almost fell asleep. After about 10 minutes Killua finally moved from his spot, and grabbed the shampoo and started lathering his hair. The slow tranquil movements of massaging his scalp from sweat, dirt, and stress that has built up these past 24 hours were calming. 

Killua opened the glass door and grabbed a soft white washcloth from a pile, and swiftly closed the door so no steam could escape. As he finished his bath, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel that hung on top of the shower. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door a little to see if Gon was still asleep. Which he was, and it seems like he unconsciously attempted to get under the covers. Killua opened the bathroom door fully and grabbed his spare clothes from Gon's backpack. Once changed, Killua threw his dirty clothes in a corner of the bathroom and hung his towel on the door handle. He then sluggishly walked to the bed, and fixed the bed so Gon wasn't shivering, and got under the covers.

*Author's Note*  
HI, thank you so much for reading this far, I am constantly checking up on this story, I finally got my grades up and I have gotten some free time recently. If there is something wrong like a spelling mistake, or something is hard to understand, please leave a comment, or even if you have a suggestion for something in the future leave a comment. I am so happy about 300 hits, I never thought anyone would actually read this. Also, one last thing, I may be changing past chapters to make the story more interesting in the future. Thank you again. <3 

*PS*  
My next chapter will be called "Under the Covers" So I don't think I will be able to work on my story until late at night. So expect my next few chapters to be updated at around 12-2am Eastern Time. Thank you so much for reading for reading o-o

*PS PS* Hi I am so sorry. It's March 10 already. o-o I am currently still writing Chapter 5... I don't really write fluff, so... It's a work in process. I don't want to update the chapter with it only being partially completed. I am really sorry. Also, my laptop has been yeeted out of existence for some time, for reasons, so that's why I haven't updated in like 3 weeks.


End file.
